La paradoja del tiempo
by Serpiente Emplumada V
Summary: Y al hacerlo, mandaste a la mierda toda la realidad cómo la conocemos, llegando a momentos de la destrucción total, ¿y yo soy el villano?... pronunció al contemplar todo el catastrófico panorama que emergía a los alrededores.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, he regresado un poco más rápido de lo que yo imaginé, pero no podía seguir guardandome esta historia, la cuál surgió a raíz de ver la pelicula "La Liga de la justicia: Paradoja del tiempo", espero esta idea les agrade, con esta, que será mi primera incursión en las historias de varios capítulos, abandonando así los one-shots. Debo aclarar que mezclaré las peliculas con la serie, formando una línea cronológica canónica en esta historia. Bueno, ¡a leer!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar**

 _El pequeño osezno agitaba con felicidad, y al mismo tiempo diversión, a su pequeño muñeco con figura de panda, el cual estaba hecho de fibra de bambú. Gateaba con decisión nadie sabía a dónde, pero no iba muy lejos de lo habitual, los pandas lo saludaban con alegría, pues era el primogénito del líder de la aldea Li Shan._

 _—Adiós Po —saludaban las aldeanas amigas muy cercanas de su madre._

 _—Ahalala —balbuceaba el pequeño pensando que de esa manera se comunicaba._

 _Pero sin ver por dónde andaba resbaló por la colina rodando a través de la nieve en picada, los demás pandas se alarmaron y con la rapidez que pudieron corrieron para alcanzarlo y evitar que se lastimara, y justo cuando iba a caer al vacío unas manos con cariño lo detuvieron, pero no impidiendo que el muñeco resbalara de las manos del pequeño y se desplomara en el abismo._

 _—Hay Po, ¿que es lo que haré contigo? —dijo su madre sonriéndole, pero entonces el bebé comenzó a llorar por la pérdida de su juguete preferido, lo arrulló tratando de controlar su llanto, besándole la frente de manera maternal —. Hijo, debes entender que hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar, y esta es una de ellas._

 _Lo dejó en la caja, sonreía tratando de callarlo, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos pero ella no quería que se perturbara, el pequeño calló entonces aprovechó para subir a la colina y servir de carnada para los lobos sacrificando su vida para que su hijo viviese._

Encendió el incienso, se sentó en la posición de la mariposa, cerró los ojos meditando, para después de unos minutos abrirlos y pronunciar:

—Feliz cumpleaños mamá —una mano se posó sobre su hombro derecho, volteó por reflejo topándose con Tigresa, su compañera y esposa con la que llevaba diez años casados.

—Hola Po —saludó ella sonriéndole, él la miró casi inexpresivo, algo muy raro en él.

—Si tan sólo no hubiese nacido —ella se inquietó un poco por las palabras que sus labios pronunciaron.

—Po no te culpes…

—No, si no lo hubiera hecho ella seguiría viva, o al menos si hubiese sido más grande tal vez la pude haber protegido de esos lobos.

—Po, no sabías kung fu, no hubieras hecho gran cosa y también te hubieran matado, no te tortures con esto, por favor —pidió ella besándolo.

—Po y Tigresa —habló Peng interrumpiendo el momento —, los cerdos trillizos, Fung y sus cocodrilos, Temutai y Junjie —ellos negaron con la cabeza y bajaron a toda velocidad.

1

Saqueaban todo lo que podían, los secuaces de Temutai, Jungie y de Fung abarrotaban lo que se encontrara a cinco metros a su alrededor, los trillizos golpeaban a todo aquel que se interpusiera.

—Así es soldados tomen todo lo que deseen —indicó Temutai.

—Mis leopardos traten de no olvidar nada.

—Si gran Junjie —dijeron al unísono los seis leopardos.

—Gary y los demás traigan esas joyas que tanto necesitamos para ampliar nuestra guarida.

—Eso no podrá suceder mientras estemos nosotros aquí —dijo desde el techo Po: quién portaba una shen keng blanca con detalles negros en las mangas, un pantalón de seda negro y un non là de paja, similar al que usaba Grulla, junto a él Tigresa: la cual traía puesta su típica shen keng dorada con florecillas y pantalón de seda negro.

—Toda la pandilla junta —habló Tigresa —, me parece que esto se trata de una reunión de venganza.

—No exactamente —comentó Fung —, es una parte de la bonificación por el trabajo.

Saltaron hacia sus enemigos combatiéndolos, no tardaron mucho en detenerlos y atarlos para evitar que escapasen, incluso fue algo muy, pero muy rápido.

—¿Quién los unió? —exigió Po una respuesta.

—¿A qué te refieres panda? —preguntó Temutai.

—Sin ofender, pero ustedes no son lo bastante listos para llevar esta cosa acabo —mencionó Tigresa de forma seria explicando el punto.

—¡Oye! —exclamaron todos al unísono.

—Tiene mucha razón maestra Tigresa —dijo una voz ronca que todos reconocían, algo se disparó hacia ellos: una flecha, la cual explotó estando a dos metros de Tigresa y Po, sacando una masa gelatinosa que los pegó a la pared se voltearon viendo emerger de la sombra al causante de ello: Tao Tai, el cuál caminaba hacia ellos rodeando a sus secuaces —. Sabía que usar a estos tontos los haría bajar la guardia.

—¡Oye! —volvieron a exclamar los afectados.

—A ellos los motiva la codicia —explicó viéndolos ligeramente atados a espaldas de él —, les falta compromiso, la concentración absoluta.

—¿Y tú no eres codicioso? —cuestionó Po.

—La diferencia es que mi ingenio me permite crea máquinas capaces de facilitarme esfuerzos inútiles, en cambio estos individuos prefieren hacer el trabajo cómo los cavernícolas.

—¿Qué pretendes hacer? —interrogó ahora Po.

—Simple —se acercó a ellos pegándoles un esfera a cada uno de los afectado y presionó el botón de cada uno, en menos de un parpadeo se encontraban en el Palacio de Jade, exactamente en el Salón Sagrado de los Guerreros —, voy a matarlos y derribaré este monumento al ego de los maestros. Le coloqué a cada uno de ustedes una pequeña pero letal arma que explotará y volará no solo el Palacio de Jade, sino todo el Valle de la Paz —los demás se miraron entre sí notando cómo una lucecita parpadeaba.

—¿Cómo las colocaste? —preguntó Junjie.

—Cuando combatieron, mientras estaban ocupados aproveché.

—Estás loco —dijo Tigresa.

—Puede ser, pero valdrá la pena.

—Es a nosotros a quienes quieres muertos, no tienes que asesinar inocentes para derribarnos —habló Po molesto.

—No, no es así, pero elijo hacerlo, sabiendo que sus últimos momentos serán agonía pura, adiós —pero de la nada la masa empezó a vibrar —, no puedes escapar Po, la masa nunca se licuará completamente a pesar del manejo de tu energía.

—Estoy contando con eso —la onda de energía lanzó la masa hacia Tao Tai quedando también pegado al pilar de enfrente —, ahora no tienes elección, desarma las bombas o vuelas con nosotros.

—Muy bien, sí así hago pedazos su trono dorado enlazando al abismo a este valle, mi vida es un pequeño precio —el techo y las puertas fueron destruidos entrando Grulla, Víbora, Mei Ling, Peng, Mono, Mantis y Song.

—Estoy de acuerdo —pronunció Mantis cayendo encima de Temutai —, sus vidas no valen mucho.

—Pero la vida de Po y Tigresa sí —mencionó Víbora.

—Los comunicaste por medio de la mente, ¿cierto? —inquirió Tao Tai.

—Tú tienes a tu pandilla yo tengo la mía —mencionó mofándose de él.

—Claramente nunca deberías hacer estas cosas solo, mira cómo terminaste cubierto de porquería —comentó Song, Po sonrió.

—Concéntrate —cerró los ojos, un extraño brillo se expandió por los alrededores, cuando se disipó Tigresa estaba libre de la masa gelatinosa —. Bombas.

—Es una máquina compleja, no creo que haya tiempo para deshacernos de ellas aquí —dijo Tigresa contemplándolas.

—Podría lanzarles unos dardos de mi sombrilla —aportó Song apuntando a una de ellas.

—Sí pero las harías estallar más rápido —dijo Mei Ling.

—Mei Ling tiene razón, plan B —secundó Grulla.

—¿Cómo se pueden desarmar las bombas? —preguntó Mono acercándose a Tao Tai.

—No pueden, en breve todos estaremos muertos, la verdad duele, ¿no es así? —dijo riéndose de la situación.

—Se nos acabaron las ideas, cada uno lleve a un villano tan lejos como puedan —indicó Po con liderazgo.

—Cuando estén lo suficientemente lejos del Valle empezaremos a desarmarlas.

—No voy a dejarte aquí Po —dijo Tigresa con determinación.

—Tigresa se nos acaba el tiempo, yo estaré bien —ella asintió y se fue cargando a Temuntai junto con Junjie, mientras que los demás agarraban de a dos villanos.

2

Grulla tiró a dos leopardos al suelo, Víbora se arrastró hacia el abdomen de los dos, los leopardos se miraron entre sí nerviosos y aterrados. Grulla se elevó a dos metros de altura.

3

Song apuntó hacia el cinturón de Fung, quién no dejaba de tambalear.

—Esperar es la peor parte.

4

Mei Ling lanzó a Gahry y su otro compañero contra un árbol y caminó alejándose de ellos, ellos se extrañaron ante eso.

—¿No vas hacer nada? —cuestionó Gahry.

—Lo estoy haciendo, trato de tomar distancia para poder efectuar el movimiento —explicó estando a diez metros de ellos.

5

Mono sonrió con algo de burla viendo cómo el leopardo y uno de los secuaces de Temutai miraban con terror su inminente final.

—Veamos… —sujetó ambas bombas con sus dedos anular y pulgar.

6

Mantis con sus tenazas estaba desarmando la bomba de los secuaces restantes, quienes sudaban frío por la situación en la que estaban metidos.

7

Peng y Tigresa asintieron para tomarlas bombas con ambas manos retirándolas de la ropa de ambos villanos para luego lanzar con una fuerza superior al cielo. Explotando y generando ondas de viento por los alrededores .

8

Grulla uso el viento separando las bombas de sus ropas, Víbora las golpeó con su cola cual látigo elevándolas a cinco metros de altura.

—¡Alas de justicia! —y con el movimiento deshizo las bombas con facilidad —los villanos exhalaron liberándose del miedo que los carcomía.

9

Song disparó una aguja tan fina que cortó el mecanismo de explosión apagando la bomba en menos de un segundo.

10

Mei Ling giró sobre si misma lanzando energía que desintegró las bombas en un santiamén dejando a las posibles víctimas a salvo y tranquilos.

11

Mono las lanzó al aire y dio una patada voladora alejándolas a diez metros de distancia, las cuales explotaron y crearon un hoyo en medio del bosque.

12

Mantis desactivó las bombas con sus tenazas terminando el trabajo.

13

La explosión de Mono se miró a través del techo del Palacio, Tao Tai no dejaba de sonreír con maldad.

—Minimizarás las destrucción, pero la bomba final aún seguirá construyendo este monumento a su ego en tu propia tumba —proclamó confianzudo viendo el resultado infalible, pero la masa empezó a vibrar, y con ello Po parecía expandirse entre ella —, ¿qué haces?, no puedes escapar, no alcanzarás la bomba para desactivarla, vas a morir —pero en menos de lo que esperaba Po se encontraba libre de la masa.

—Tienes un gran ingenio Tao Tai, pero eso no te libra de ciertos tropiezos en tus planes —hizo el puño de fuego mongol y lo lanzó frente a Tao Tai absorbiendo la bomba y evitando la catástrofe, Tao Tai miraba al vació incrédulo por lo que acaba de suceder —, parece ser que tus grandes creaciones son bastante delicadas.

14

Peng lo tenía atado de manos para transportarlo a la prisión, los demás solo lo miraban expectantes.

—Notificaré a los guardias para que hagan una celda especialmente para usted, para que jamás logre escapar —pronunció la acción a efectuar.

—Entiendo que ahí la comida es buena —dijo Mono bromista al mismo tiempo que Mantis se reía por el chiste.

—Disfrute sus pequeñas y mezquinas victorias Guerrero Dragón, pero sin importar cuanto te esfuerces, no puedes salvar a todos… no a los que te importan —mencionó sonriendo con mofa, haciendo énfasis en la última oración, Po tragó grueso desviando la mirada.

—Mantén la boca cerrada si no quieres que se te metan las moscas —dictó Víbora y Peng bajó por las escaleras.

—No le hagas caso Po, sabes que desde la muerte de su hijo él se volvió loco, casi convirtiéndose en un sociópata que desea asesinar a que se le cruce en su camino —dijo Tigresa tratando de calamar un poco su ánimo.

—Sí es cierto —caminó delante de ella.

—¿Estás bien?

—No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien, nada que no se me pase meditando en el Estanque de lágrimas sagradas —y se fue dejándola sola.

15

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos; cuando todo se vio más claro se dio cuenta de que había un pergamino delante de él que decía;

 _El fin está cerca_

Se extrañó por eso, pero aun así estiró sus brazos despabilándose un poco, para luego encontrarse en una habitación que nunca en su vida contempló: era más grande que las del Palacio y la de su padre Ping. Tenía muchísimos retratos, la mayoría de él, peor se sorprendió al ver uno dónde estaban sus padres abrazados y lo cargaban a él en medio con sus brazos.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —corrió tratando de irse de ahí, pero al hacerlo tropezó cayendo por las escaleras, las cuales tenían sólo siete escalones, entonces miró a todos los pandas, los cuales lo miraban extrañados. Pero de entre ellos emergió aquella figura que él recordaba desde pequeño y que visualizaba en sueños.

—Po, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó tocándole la cabeza, él retiró su mano y las tomó entre las suyas.

—Estoy muy bien —sonrió por ello.

—Pues vamos, qué el mundo se acabe no impide que celebre mi cumpleaños.

—Claro, pero antes, ¿cuándo me vine del Palacio de Jade? —ella se extrañó por eso

—¿Palacio de Jade?

—Sí, lugar donde habitan los Cinco Furiosos y el Guerrero Dragón, o sea yo.

—Que divertido hijo, después me inventas más historias —pero Po negó con la cabeza.

—No estoy inventando nada, soy un guerrero de kung fu y protejo al Valle de la Paz junto con toda China.

—¿Cómo el maestro Shifu? —al orí ese nombre se congeló.

—¿Shifu está vivo?

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, los invito que dejen sus reviews para mejorar día a día mi escritura, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, que deseo no tardar en publicar.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, después de un año he vuelto por estos rumbos, y no, no estaba muerto, sólo estaba por así decirlo, me encontraba hibernando en mi imaginación, pero ya desperté y a continuar con está mi primera historia de varios capítulos, espero les guste, este el capítulo dos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Un viejo conocido**

Saltaban entre las casas, peleando en el aire, nadie daba su brazo a torcer, tres imponentes figuras luchaban juntas contra una más pequeña cubierta por una capucha que usaba un bastón al combatir. Parecía una lucha desigual pero la pequeña silueta lograba esquivarlas. La lluvia torrencial nublaba la visibilidad y los rayos cegaban con sus momentáneas presencias.

Cayendo finalmente en un edificio, el más alto de todo el lugar. Unas colas largas y moteadas sobresalían de las tres capuchas. Sacaron sus afiladas garras y se abalanzaron sobre la pequeña sombra. De la nada unas dagas y unas estrellas fueron lanzadas hacia a dos de ellas, cortándoles la garganta y atravesándoles el corazón muriendo al instante. Solo la de en medio quedo de pie, se posición en cuatro patas y saltó impactando un zarpazo en el rostro del sujeto.

—¡Te gané! —exclamó con alegría, pero un fuerte bastonazo la hizo callar y retroceder unos centímetros. La figura se desplazó en zigzag impactando varios golpes en su rostro, abdomen, costillas, piernas y brazos, para finalmente un golpe al centro de su frente la terminó derrumbando. El encapuchado se acercó a ella.

—¿Dónde está Mei Ling*? —exigió una respuesta tomándola de la ropa y viéndola a sus ojos bicolor—, ¿dónde Su? —preguntó con una voz profunda e imponente, el viento empujó su capucha hacia atrás revelando su rostro: un panda rojo que tenía tres líneas diagonales en su rostro de los cuales brotaban tres hilos de sangre producto del zarpazo, las cuales se combinaban con las gotas de agua y fluían de forma más rápida, esto sin inmutar al pequeño hombrecillo —. ¡Dime dónde está la guarida de Mei Ling!, mientras puedas hablar —exclamó furioso.

—Oh, lo tengo en la punta de mi lengua —con dos dedos de su mano derecha apretó sus mejillas ocasionando que sacase su lengua.

—Vamos ayudarte a sacarlo —de su ropa sacó una pequeña espada los ojos de ella se agrandaron por el arma —, el superintendente Woo fue secuestrado anoche —deslizó al filo por su lengua -, ¿dónde lo llevó Mei Ling?

—Aun si lo supiera no te haría ningún bien Shifu —dijo sonriendo con cinismo —, seguro que él ya está muerto.

—Igual que tú —con una fuerza incomparable a su tamaño la arrojó del edificio hacia una muerte segura. Pero antes de que siquiera rozara unos brazos la atraparon. Pelaje azul, figura robusta, brazos musculosos, cuernos de metal, un parche en el ojo izquierdo, traía unos brazaletes con unas cuchillas de treinta centímetros.

Ella lo miró y sonrió.

—Buey, me rindo a ti —y se pegó a su pecho.

—Muy lista —dijo sarcásticamente.

Shifu estaba por irse cuando una luz apareció detrás de él.

—Debiste dejar que se golpeara —dijo Shifu sin remordimiento.

—No debiste arrojarla —mencionó Buey.

—Resbaló —dijo con cierta ironía.

—¿No te preguntas cómo te encontré?

—Con ayuda del adivino del emperador, utilizó el portal interdimensional del mundo espiritual, es tu premio por ser su perro guardián —Buey arrugó el entrecejo molesto.

—Ya te dije que no es así, cómo jefe del ejército puedo ayudar a más personas —explicó con un toque de orgullo.

—¿Cómo a esa asesina psicópata? —refutó con enfado —, ¿por qué no vas a ayudar a personas en otra ciudad? —Buey miró la sangre que era arrastrada por diversas líneas de agua que la lluvia formaba. Las cuales finalmente llevaban a los cadáveres de las gemelas.

—No veo gran diferencia respecto a ti —Shifu tensó la mandíbula por dicho comentario.

—¿Vienes a sermonearme? —inquirió con hartazgo.

—Estamos tratando de salvar a todos —reveló con seriedad—, mientras aun quede algo que salvar te necesitamos —Shifu arqueó una ceja confundido, Buey abrió un portal revelando a diez individuos encapuchados.

—Una reunión metafísica, ingenioso, ahorras una fortuna en comida —mencionó con sarcasmo.

—Los trillizos, Cocodrilo, Junjie, los leopardos y Hundun —cada uno se quitó la capucha revelando su identidad.

—Impresionante; el maestro Shifu en persona —mencionó un leopardo sorprendido.

—Es más viejo de lo que imaginé —dijo otro de ellos.

—Pero no soy sordo —todos los leopardos se molestaron con su compañero.

—Tú sabes porque estamos aquí: guerra —abrió otro tipo de portal —más de veinte mil personas murieron cuando Shangai fue invadida por las grullas —la imagen del hecho fue plasmada por el portal —, y otra cien mil más fueron eliminadas cuando Mei Ling ordenó la toma de la ciudad de Hong Kong cómo base y junto a su gente la llamaron Nueva Lee Da. Tenemos que detener a Grulla y Mei Ling antes de que su guerra destruya a China —uno de los leopardos se movió al frente.

—Podemos hacerlo —dijo con determinación.

—Es exactamente lo que decía el Maestro Yao, antes de desaparecer —mencionó con crudeza Shifu.

—El atacó sin plan ni ayuda, ahí es dónde entras tú —explicó Buey —, si queremos ganar la guerra necesitamos al mejor maestro y líder de toda China, tú —Shifu comenzó a moverse atravesando el portal desvaneciéndolo —. No puedes darle la espalda a esto Shifu, no cuando aún es posible terminar esta guerra y salvar a China —Shifu estaba a unos centímetros de caer, volteó ligeramente a ver a Buey.

—La guerra terminó soldado, sólo que tú no lo sabes, todos perdieron —y saltó al vacío dejando a Buey y a los demás preocupados, después el otro portal de comunicación se desvaneció, Buey frunció el ceño molesto.

2

Observaba el panorama: todo era distinto a cómo lo conocía, edificios, calles anchas, miles de corredores, algunos comerciantes, grandes casas, diferentes medios de transporte, rieles, todo eso bajo una capa de oscuridad, salvo por algunas construcciones iluminadas y zonas con lámparas, y tormenta. Tragó grueso y bajó de las montañas.

No había ni rastro de lo que alguna vez conoció, era cómo otro mundo, otra dimensión, algo inconcebible para su mente. Estaba perdido, no sabía guiarse en este entorno.

—Ciudad de la Paz —leyó en la entrada percatándose del problema en el que se encontraba. Alguien chocó con él cayendo ambos en el acto.

—Fíjate por donde caminas forastero —dijo alguien. Miró el suelo que estaba repleto de fruta y algunas especias.

—Discúlpeme —se agachó para ayudarle a recoger las cosas, pero recibió un manotazo en el rostro, alzó la mirada y percibió un sujeto encapuchado.

—¡Ni te atrevas a aplicar ese viejo truco! —advirtió algo que lo confundió.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó confundido.

—Si quieres mi comida será sobre mi cadáver —sentenció colocándose en posición de combate dispuesto a pelear —el agua escurría por la tela y el viento ondeaba la capa.

—Un momento… —entrecerró los ojos, esa posición le era familiar; casi pegado al suelo, los brazos largos —, tu eres… —una ráfaga de viento los empujó a ambos y la identidad del sujeto fue revelada finalmente. Sus ojos se expandieron cómo platos —. ¡Mono!

Dio una patada voladora impactando su pecho y estrellándolo contra otra pared.

—¿Cómo demonios sabes mi nombre? —lanzó otra patada voladora, pero él desapareció dejándolo confundido y asustado.

Estaba atónito, su corazón bombeaba sangre más rápido de lo normal, seguía sin creer lo del encuentro anterior, Mono su mejor amigo había combatido con él a muerte, Tenía que seguir investigando.

Los largos caminos sólo le ocasionaban más problemas y ninguna respuesta parecía llegar. Hasta que dio con algo que jamás olvidaría, la estructura era la misma, pero no había un letrero o mesas en el patio, se rascó la nuca con molestia.

—¿Qué hace un panda aquí? —preguntó una delicada voz a su lado, volteó dándose cuenta de que era la señora Yoon.

Miró un pequeño bulto en sus manos, sonrió por eso.

—Bárbaro, ¿de quién es señora? —iba a acercarse para acariciar a la cría pero un sartenazo lo desubico de manera abrupta.

—Ni te atrevas a tocar a mi hijo forastero —esa voz fue una respuesta, lo miró frente a él, una alegría lo invadió y no pudo resistirse a darle un abrazo.

—Papá, no sabes lo perdido que estoy —pero de nueva cuenta le dio un sartenazo, algo que le extrañó mucho viniendo de él.

—Ping entremos —dijo ella agarrándole un ala.

—Si mi amor, dejemos a este loco, debemos cuidar a nuestro hijo —esa revelación lo dejó estupefacto y un hueco se formó dentro de él. Solo pudo ver cómo entraban a su casa y cerraban la puerta dejándolo solo y mirando al cielo, su mirada decayó y se fue de ahí con una tristeza indescriptible.

Los escalones no habían cambiado en nada, sólo que ahora estaban ocultos bajó una frondosa capa de hierbas y ramas que parecían impenetrables, pero él solo caminó y cada cosa que tocara o rosara su cuerpo se convertía en cenizas, pero eran demasiado resbalosas. Mientras caminaba los recientes acontecimientos llegaron a su mente cómo un parpadeo.

Finalmente llegó a la cima, su cara palideció ante lo que estaba frente a sus ojos: todo el palacio desecho, las puertas rotas, los pilares que sostenían la estructura ya no estaban la entrada era obstruida por la madera. Sin perder tiempo movió con todas sus fuerzas y entró. Armaduras, reliquias y rollos regados por doquier, solo las velas iluminaban el lugar, el estanque estaba desbordado debido al exceso de agua almacenado.

—¿Qué rayos ocurrió aquí? —se preguntó preocupado —, este solía ser un Palacio de muy alto valor, ¿qué pasó?

—¿Quién eres tú? —interrogó una voz al mismo tiempo que un golpe lo lanzaba a un metro de distancia —, pregunté, ¿quién diablos eres tú? —le dio múltiples golpes tumbándolo. Sacudió su cabeza y miró al culpable mientras las velas revelaban su identidad.

—Maestro Shifu espere, tiene que recordar, soy yo Po, el Guerrero Dragón, maestro.

—¿El Guerrero Dragón? —lo agarró del cuello y lo miró a los ojos —, ella murió, la vi morir —la mirada de Po se congeló por esa afirmación.

—Dios mío, ella murió y usted vivió, ella se sacrificó —Shifu mantenía su mandíbula tensa.

3

Algunos edificios destruidos, trozos de madera regados por doquier, el suelo erosionado en algunas zonas, parecía una ciudad fantasma, nada parecía oírse excepto por los pasos veloces de una persecución.

Estaba agitado por los kilómetros que estaba corriendo. Corría lo más rápido que sus cortas patas podían.

—Soy Gallo —dijo al mismo tiempo que un pequeño proyector se formaba en su mano, mientras que detrás de él más de diez búfalos y felinos lo perseguían —, ¿dónde rayos están?, estoy en el punto de reunión pero no hay señal del paquete o algún otro miembro de la resistencia, y estoy hasta el cuello de gente de Ling —lanzaba estrellas o cuchillas, pero era inútil porque los demás lanzaban flechas o portaban katanas.

Saltó a un pequeño acantilado al mismo tiempo que lanzaba otras estrellas, pero igual no logró darles. Giró en el suelo y siguió pero una patada en su rostro lo detuvo golpeándose en la nuca, miró hacia arribe: Mei Ling estaba frente a él.

—Vas contarme un poco sobre ti —un aura oscura entró en su cuerpo —, ¿quién eres tú?, ¿y qué estás haciendo en Nueva Lee Da? —él abrió los ojos con dolor mientras un hilo de sangre salía de su pico.

—Soy el maestro Gallo y estoy aquí para recuperar a Leopardo —ella frunció el ceño molesta.

—¿Y quién es Leopardo? —interrogó nuevamente.

—Es una compañera mía, cuando éramos los Cinco Furiosos, que ha estado infiltrado durante tres meses en Nueva Lee Da reuniendo información para Buey Tormenta de su ejército, ella también es una de las mujeres más bellas que nunca haya conocido.

—Hasta ahora quiere decir —sonrió macabramente.

—Nuestra información era correcta —habló un leopardo del norte —, Buey está reuniendo maestros y guerreros en un intento para interferir con nuestra guerra —explicó mirándola a los ojos.

—Él fracasará —sentenció fríamente —, ahora encuéntrenme a esta Leopardo.

—Si gran maestra —miró a Gallo agonizando —, ¿puedo encargarme del prisionero? —Mei Ling lo miró una vez más.

—No, yo soy una figura para ustedes, nada está por debajo de mí —desenvainó su espada y en menos de un segundo la cabeza de Gallo rodó hasta los pies del Leopardo.

4

Estaba sometido, Shifu lo tenía prisionero, lo arrastraba por algunos metros.

—Se lo dije, todo cambió —dijo con dolor, tenía un dedo roto, Shifu lo sujetaba de la mano.

—Tienes siete dedos más —entrecerró los ojos enfatizando el último punto —, sugiero que digas cómo supiste de mi —Po golpeaba el suelo sin poder liberarse.

—En mi mundo soy un maestro y guerrero de kung fu, soy Po "El Guerrero Dragón", vivía aquí, Tigresa y yo… —otro hueso tronó doblegándolo más.

—Yo solía ser maestro, vuelves a mencionar a mi hija muerta y te aplicaré la llave Dactilar Wu Xi —de una patada lo lanzo a dos metros de distancia —un relicario salió de su bolsillo y cayó delante de él, lo vio y entonces recordó —, mi relicario, déjame mostrarte que te estoy diciendo la verdad, todo está ahí adentro —Shifu lo recogió y lo examinó detenidamente.

—Te seguiré la corriente y se lo lanzó —Po lo tomó entre sus manos, y presionó el botón revelando el retrato y mostrándosela —, ve, se lo dije —la mirada de Shifu cambió a una de confusión.

—¿Un jabalí? —ante eso Po miró para percatarse de que el relicario portaba el retrato, era Bian Zao.

—No es lo que esperabas, ¿verdad? —la cara de Po reflejaba tristeza y enojo.

—No, Taotie —dijo confundiendo a Shifu.

—¿Quién? —eso le extraño pero igual ignoró.

—El padre de este sujeto, aquel que creó máquinas para vencer al kung fu, se volvió un psicópata después de la muerte de su hijo.

—¿Sugieres que el cambió o hizo algo para que esta realidad existiera? —cuestionó.

—Que lo cambió todo, es una locura, mi mamá está viva, Tigresa está muerta y Grulla y Mei Ling están por iniciar una catástrofe, pero, ¿porque darme esto?

—Él te odia tanto que lo destruirá todo para matarte —dedujo finalmente —, pero su psicosis necesita que tú sepas que él es el responsable —se acercó al estanque.

—¿Podría alguien aún Taotie estar tan perturbado? —Shifu de su capucha sacó una cantimplora, la abrió y bebió —, te asombraría los monstruos que este mundo puede crear —dijo con frialdad.

—Tenemos que detener esto maestro Shifu, atrapar a Taotie y averiguar que cambió y cambiarlo antes de que Grulla y Mei Ling maten a todos.

—No estoy diciendo que te creo, ¡pero un tu realidad mi hija está…?

—Viva... y es mi esposa —Shifu volteó a verlo sorprendido.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, espero dejen sus reviews, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, adiós.**


End file.
